the_bean_cafefandomcom-20200216-history
Zack vs. Chan
Zack vs. Chan is the third part to the three-parter: Even Professionals Make Mistakes. The first part of the episode was Even Professionals Make Mistakes (part). The second part was Mistake of a Lifetime. This episode is the final battle between Zack and Chan. The Episode Zack marched towards the park yet again. As Chan was in Bane's Shuttle, he flickered through the cameras he set around the city, as he noticed Zack, just standing there at the park, awaiting Chan. "Boss, I'm going after him." Chan said, turning into an alien and teleporting to the park area of the city. "So we meet again, Zack. Want me to pummel you again!?" Chan yelled, mocking Zack. "We'll see about that..." Zack said, morphing into his Green Ranger gear. Two blasters appeared in front of Zack, already blasting at Chan, he started getting larger in size. Zack himself started blasting at Chan, Chan started getting even bigger. He exploded. Zack would have expected Chan to have died by now, but now, Chan was there, on the ground, as his human self. Zack was thinking things "How is he not dead? The blast was not powerful enough...Or." He thought. Chan got up, holding a blaster, as he shot Zack. Zack was sent flying back as Chan giggled again. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" Chan said. Zack landed on the hard concrete ground, with blood dropping from his head. Zack slowly got up. "I'm the one who's going to stop you." He says. Zack grabbed his sword and charged at Chan. Chan did the same as well. Both blades hit each other hard. The blades kept hitting each other until Zack grabbed his blasters and shot Chan's foot. Zack remembered the time he shot Julius' foot during the training mission, however, he then thought of how he was full of himself as well, he remembered his arrogant and cocky attitude and how he called Julius lazy. These thoughts all made him angry, as Chan was on the ground, Zack yelled and sliced Chan's leg off hard. Chan was then teleported back before Zack could hit him again. Zack's angry face turned into a grin, he won against his first difficult opponent. He's starting off a new fresh fighting life, and it feels like it's going to be a great start. The one legged Chan was now crawling towards Bane and his brother: Hoji. "I'm s-s-s-sorry, Boss." He says, changing his attitude from Arrogant to Scared yet again. Hoji laughed at him. "You have one leg now? You're such a dweeb..." He says, wiping the sweat from his face. Apparently he was doing some training since he seemed to be wearing his training clothes. "HOJI! TAKE THIS JOKE OF A SLAVE TO A PRISON CELL! I'LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER!" Bane roared as Hoji grabbed one of Chan's legs and threw him into one of the prison cells that were available in Bane's Shuttle, Hoji walked back to Bane. "I'll have plans with him later, I can't let that arrogant idiot get away..." THE END. CATCH EPISODE 6 OF BATTLE HEROES X ONLY ON JETIX, OR CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS EPISODE OF BATTLE HEROES X: EPISODE 4! ONLY ON JETIX! Category:Anime episodes